


Sweet Child O' Mine

by Coulsonsss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonsss/pseuds/Coulsonsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Agent Triplet leaves to go get food, John Garrett and the other agent under his supervision mess around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> \----  
> She's got a smile it seems to me  
> Reminds me of childhood memories  
> Where everything  
> Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
> Now and then when I see her face  
> She takes me away to that special place  
> And if I'd stare too long  
> I'd probably break down and cry  
> \----
> 
> For Lunafrak
> 
> John Garrett, Antione Triplet- Marvel  
> Samantha Charleston - Lunafrak
> 
> ******

John Garrett sat out on the balcony of the hotel he was currently calling “home” for the next four weeks. As he sat on the balcony he listened to the city below him, the people, and the ocean. S.H.E.I.L.D. must have been feeling extra kind when this mission was assigned because he never had a room this nice before.  
He and his trainees were stationed in some tourist town in Florida, they were to track down and locate some “gifted” individual. It was the normal “See if they’re friendly or not” type of deal that he had done more than a few times during his employment with S.H.I.E.L.D. He hoped this one didn’t end in bloodshed. Garrett snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the second glass door slide open. Out stepped a woman in her early thirties, her red hair shining in the Florida sunset. “You’re freaking kidding me. Your balcony is my balcony too?” She rolled her eyes, sitting in the white plastic chair next to Garrett. He chuckled, “I’m not happy about it either, Charleston. I just want to enjoy the sunset without looking at you.” She grinned, reaching for something in her pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter putting them on the table in between them both, as she did that the glass door nearest Garrett opened. 

Out stepped Garrett’s other agent he was training. “Please tell me you’re not already smoking” Trip said, crossing his arms at Sam. “I’m not! I’m just out here enjoying the view.” “You can’t enjoy the view with smoke all in your face.” Tripp’s comment caused Garrett to laugh; even Sam laughed, knowing Tripp was right. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting dinner? It’s your night.” Tripp nodded. “I am. Just making sure you guys still want what you said you did earlier.” 

“You know I do. Just make sure mine has extra sauce.” Garrett said  
“Same as his. But I want an extra-large fry with mine” Sam grinned up at him. “Got it. Two Number 4’s one with extra sauce and the other come with an extra fry. That’s easy enough to remember. Be back in thirty, so try not to kill one another while I’m gone.”  
“No promises” Sam teased, Tripp just smiled and shook his head, leaving them alone on the balcony as he left to go get dinner for the three of them. 

Sam and Garrett sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the waves hit the shore, the faint yells of kids as they splashed in the waves. “It’s nice.” Sam finally spoke, she picked up her lighter and her cigarettes, lighting one up as she watched the sunset. “Yeah it is.” Garrett spoke; he glanced over at her watching her as she smoked. She felt him watching; she exhaled and then looked at him “What?” 

“Nothing. Just…checking out the beautiful scenery “He smirked.  
That line was so damn corny. Sam hated herself for falling for it. Her cheeks turned a faint shade of red, she got up from her chair, she straddled Garrett’s lap, taking the cigarette from her lips and putting it to his, she watched as he exhaled blowing the smoke away from her. 

Sam took the cigarette back from his lips, taking one last drag before putting it out on the balcony table. Garrett’s hands were on her waist. Both of them stared at one another before they started kissing. His hands traveled up her back as he felt her soft skin against his callused hands. Their lips were locked together as she grind against him; her hand that had been gripping his turtleneck now was rubbing his member through his pants. Garrett let out what almost sounded like a growl as he pulled away from her lips. “Samantha” he looked her, she grinned. 

“What John?”  
“There are people here.”  
“So? John, this is off season there’s hardly anyone here. This place is pretty dead right now.” She licked her lips as she kept teasing him. 

Garrett knew she was right, there were only a couple of families on the beach, and they were only on the floor with one other room that was occupied. He kissed her neck, trailing down the exposed skin that her shirt offered. She kissed the top of his head, still rubbing him. He was rock hard now. Garrett wrapped his arms around her waist, he held onto her as he lifted her up. 

Her legs wrapped around him, the two of making out as he walked with her back into her bedroom. He struggled with her door, fumbling with the handle. He finally grabbed it and slid the door open, not even bothering to close it. He walked with her to the bed, gently placing her on it. They both panted, looking at one another for a moment before Garrett got on his knees. He reached up and helped Sam unbutton her shorts; Garrett grabbed Sam’s shorts and pulled both them and her underwear down in one swift motion. He looked back up at her for a moment before she nodded. 

Garrett kissed her inner thigh, his mouth trailing up to in between her legs. His tongue found her clit; Garrett licked over it, moving over it in circles. Sam let out a soft moan; she supported herself with her arms as his tongue entered inside of her, she bit her lip at the sensation. Garrett licked at her inner walls, tasting her; Sam leaned over and ran her hands through his hair as he ate her out. Her breathe ragged from the pleasure. Sam kissed the top of his head, “John…Johnathan” she moaned his name as he sucked on her clit. “Dammit, John!” She cried out as his tongue entered her again, slowly lapping at her pussy. Garrett finally had to make himself stop. 

 

He kissed her clit, resting his head against her stomach for a moment, before he got up from the floor. Sam didn’t miss a beat and immediately began to unbuckle his pants. She smirked and rubbed his member down for a moment before sucking on his tip, her grip frim on his shaft as she ran her tongue over it. Garrett grabbed a fist full of her red hair as her head bobbed up and down his dick. He made eye contact with her as she stopped just as soon as she began. Sam smiled, crawling back on the bed. She unhooked her bra with ease and tossed it to the floor, keeping her tank top on. Garrett took off his turtleneck; he didn’t feel self-conscious in front of Sam.  
She never judged him for the burns, scars, and metal plates he had. Sam laid back on the bed, her legs spread for him; hand on her clit as she moved it in circles, teasing him. “John” she called to him, He didn’t wait for her to call the second time. Garrett climbed into the bed with her. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her. Sam gripped at the covers as his length filled her. He started slow with her, as her body got use to what was happening she grinned, biting her lip as he began to speed up “John- Johnathan!” She grabbed her breast, fondling it as he fucked her. Her moans drove Garrett wild, his lips pressed to hers; muffling her moans. 

Garrett grabbed her other breast in his hand, squeezing it tightly. Sam bit at his lip in retaliation which caused him to thrust extra hard into her. Both of them loved it. His hand finally left her breast; he grabbed her thigh as he went deeper inside of her. Garrett could feel her walls tightening around him. “You’re already about to come.” His husky voice next to her ear as he spoke, Sam’s lips kissed at his scars, she chuckled “Maybe next time you shouldn’t fuck me so hard” She kept grinding against him, working with his rhythm as he slammed into her. “N-not that I’m complaining any.” She kissed his chest as she felt his other hand begin to rub her clit like she had been earlier. Sam knew she wouldn’t last much longer with that added sensation.  
Sam’s toes curled as her back started to arch “John- Johnathan. Make me come. Please, please, John” She begged him. Sam kept with his pace; she could feel her inner walls tightening around Garrett’s member, the fiction getting more and more intense. She wrapped her legs around him. Her orgasm shook her body, she trembled underneath Garrett as she grabbed onto him, she held onto him tightly panting his name over and over.  
Garrett kissed her, feeling her moan his name as she came. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, he never slowed down even has she came. Garrett kept fucking her, finally he came soon after she did. 

The both of them out of breath as they looked at one another. Garrett kissed her lips and held her close as they lay with one another, her head resting on his chest. Garrett kissed the top of Sam’s head, the both of them listening to the waves from the open door. Garrett ran his fingers through Sam’s hair; he glanced over at the alarm clock by the bed. “Trip will be back soon.” Sam kissed his chest and sighed “I know.” She made herself get up, sitting on the side of the bed.  
Garrett grinned, putting on his turtleneck “We can always ask him to pick up dessert.” Sam laughed, getting dressed. “No. We’re not doing that to Trip.” She walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll just have to be extra quiet later” she winked at him before going back out on the balcony. Garrett grinned and quickly followed her back outside.


End file.
